


Ethereal, Maybe

by XEPAVLIKOVSKY



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEPAVLIKOVSKY/pseuds/XEPAVLIKOVSKY
Summary: After finally shoving through a long school day, Boris meets a shorter boy named Theo and his sister, Lav, which he quickly develops an unusual feeling for at their first meeting.
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Lavendar Decker, Lavendar Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, OC/Boris Pavlikovsky, Original Character/Boris Pavlikovsky, Self-Insert/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 6





	Ethereal, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first fic on here n im probably gonna write a bunch of other fics about this ship so um yea 🙏🏻 also ,, if anyone ends up finding this pls dont make fun of me for selfshipping, its how i cope,,and pls dont say im straight-washing or anything like that, my self insert is bisexual in canon, and so is boris,,,thank you :,))
> 
> it’s a bit short nd i stalled a bit at the beginning but im hoping it sounds good to people who read it :]

The day had begun with a frozen type temperature, the sky flooding with coin flavored fog and clouds that hung over the power lines, giving the people of Vegas a small sense of sadness. As the day had progressed, the weather became balmy, as the sky returned to it’s natural, pastel cerulean color, and the clouds faded into porcelain rather than smoke. The sun covered the floor of the Earth with a mix of pineapple and canary colors, which led the students of a large school in Vegas, Nevada a better sense of happiness due to the radiation of light and color. 

Boris, better known as his full name, Boris Pavlikovsky, by his peers, was sitting in his last class of the day, hands slightly balled into fists as they lay on his cold desk, barely listening to the teacher babble on about assignments and homework. His ears rung with the sound of the clock ticking. Slow, little ticks as each second of the day passed, feeling like hours, or even days, it went so slow. In his mind, he compared it to a turtle, or a snail. He felt as if he could fall asleep. As his eyes drifted into a half-closed state, the sound of the bell ringing filled the school, quickly widening his eyes as he jumped back a bit in shock. He flattened his palms on the top of his desk, rising from his seat and trailing behind the smaller boy, called Theo, that had let out a chuckle at his snarky comment earlier. 

Finally stepping onto the three steps in front of him to get onto his bus, he had continued behind Theo until sitting by him on his seat. Theo had propped up at bit at the sight and feel as Boris made a sniffing noise, pushing his hair behind his ear and looking over at the boy next to him. Realizing what he looked like, he had made a comment.

“Hah! Harry Potter.”   
“Fuck you,” Theo bashed in response, lifting his hand for a split second before looking over at Boris and letting his hand fall. Boris smiled as he looked back forward, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw another student had sat in the seat oppositely parallel of the two boys. The student seemed to be looking at their hands, or feet, in a bit of a sad or nervous manner. They could’ve just been zoned out as well. Boris looked over out of full curiosity, only to be greeted with a too-quick flush of heat filling his face. The student sitting in the parallel seat was in a daisy colored T-shirt, plain white, tucked into an ink belt with an anchor colored skirt that went down a bit past her knees. Her skin was pale, not as pale as Boris’ was, but a lighter apricot color. Her hair went down just a little past her lower back, covering some of her shoulder, flavored brunette, which she had gotten from her father. He could barely see her eyes, but he could make out that they were a blue color, or maybe a sea green. He couldn’t really tell. Her nose was button shaped, small, but still could be considered big in the eyes of some. Her cheeks were splattered with a watermelon shade, fading out at her jawline, and her body wasn’t like any of the other female students’. It was plump and chubby, which the girl was insecure about, but Boris didn’t mind one bit. He thought she was gorgeous, maybe even ethereal, but he didn’t want to scare her with his staring, so he turned away, Theo noticing the bright fuchsia in his cheeks.

Before he knew it, he was stepping off the bus with the sight of a sandy path, an egg nog color, while the sun washed over his taller, scrawny body, and Theo had gotten off behind him. 

“Theo.”  
“Boris.” He stated, shaking hands with the boy below him. As they started trailing down their path, Theo looked back at the bus to see the girl quickly stepping off, nearly falling at the last step. Her backpack strap was clenched in her hand as she made her way over to Theo, Boris in a bit of shock. He gave Theo a small punch on the shoulder with a dopey smile on his face, Theo rubbing his upper arm in confusion. “Hah! New kid and he already has hot girlfriend, yes?” He chuckled, Theo furrowing his eyebrows a bit while the girl began to blush at the statement. ‘Hot. Yeah, a good way to describe me, sure.’ she thought to herself, only for Theo to start up again. 

“That’s my sister.” He corrected, Boris’ smile dropping at the statement. “Oh.” He replied, continuing to walk as Lav joined their little group. “Oh, um, sorry, I should probably introduce myself. I’m Lavendar, with an A at the end, not an E like the flower. Everyone just calls me Lav, though. It’s preferred.” She said with a smile, holding out her hand to shake. Boris grabbed her hand subconsciously, the same fuchsia blush flooding his cheeks once again. “I’m Boris.” He choked out, Lav shaking a bit and then pulling her hand away. “Cool. Awesome.” She stated quietly, still smiling as she looked down at her feet. “I like your accent, by the way. It’s cool.” She started, Boris flustered at the statement. 

With that, they had made their way to Theo and Lav’s new home, Boris hoping he form a friendship, or perhaps something more, with Lav. However, he erased the thoughts from his head, out of slight fear. All he could do was hope this could go well.


End file.
